


I’ll remind you I love you again and again

by ASingingPenguin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingingPenguin/pseuds/ASingingPenguin
Summary: Yang leaned into Blake’s side a little for some added contact. “You telling me how you feel will never be stupid.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the near future where they are together but they are still in Atlas.

Yang had noticed something seemed off about Blake. 

She could be wrong. Their relationship as it was now was still pretty new and she wondered if she wasn’t just imagining thing. But after everything they have been though she really feels like she knows better. That she know Blake. 

Yang felt that Blake was more withdrawn, not talking as much and not even being as physically close as she usually was. After weeks of seeing Blake more open and just present with her the sudden shift was a little jarring. She hoped nothing was really wrong but she wanted to make sure to ask Blake about it when they got back to their dorms. 

She was actually thankful when Blake mentioned being tired and heading straight for the dorms giving her the chance to ask if Ruby and Weiss could make themselves scarce for a bit so they could talk. And of course they agreed. 

When she got back to the dorm she wasn’t surprised to see that Blake had already changed into her pajamas and was curled up with a book on her bed. The familiar sight would normally make her smile if she wasn’t still worried about her partner. “Hey, Babe, is something wrong?”

“Huh?” She looked up from her book to see her partner moving closer to her bed. She knew why Yang was asking, but she was hoping she wouldn’t. 

“You’ve just seemed pretty distant and in your head today. Is something wrong?” Yang asked sitting down next to Blake on her bed. 

Blake moved so she could sit properly next to Yang, reaching out for Yang’s hand like an anchor their fingers quickly intertwining. Blake smiled a little and wondered if she would ever get over the novelty of being able to hold Yang’s hand. “Just having an off day is all. Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Blake,” Yang brought their hands up to kiss the back of Blake’s hand. “You don’t need to apologize to me. I’m going worry no matter what cause I care about you.” She turned to better look at her partner. “Wanna talk about what’s going on?”

Blake tensed up not at the offer but at the implication of telling Yang what was on her mind. It’s not that she wants to keep anything from Yang, far from it. But right now even though she knows Yang cares, even though Yang just told her as much, she can’t believe she does. She can’t believe anyone would even want to hear anything she has to say. She sighs knowing she should give Yang some kind of answer, but she felt Yang squeeze her hand. 

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me,” Yang said softly worrying she might have made Blake feel pressured. “If you just want to sit here with me that’s fine, or if you want me to give you some space that’s fine too. Just want you to have the option.” She finished with smile hoping Blake would know she didn’t have to do anything she didn’t want to. 

“No,” And gods, Blake was always going to be weak for Yang’s smile, wasn’t she? “I want to tell you and be open with you it… just feels stupid.” She added sounding a little defeated. 

Yang leaned into Blake’s side a little for some added contact. “You telling me how you feel will never be stupid.” 

Blake gave her a small smile and looked down for a brief moment before getting the courage again to look her partner in the eyes. “It’s going to be a lot so just give me the time to get through it all before you say anything? I don’t think I’ll get through it all if you don’t.”

“Promise.” Yang stating making sure Blake was looking at her so she knew she was serious- a habit she picked up with Blake when they were back at Beacon. She gave Blake a quick kiss on her forehead hoping it would give her some courage. “Just take your time and tell me however much you feel like it.”

Blake adjusted her hand intertwined with Yang’s for strength before starting. “When I ran away, as much as I wanted to protect you I did have another selfish motivation. I wanted you to hate me.” She passed a moment. It’s not like she didn’t confess that to Sun, but it’s different to say it to Yang. It feels more real to say it to Yang. “I wanted you to hate me because it would make so much easier for me if you did. If you hated me then you wouldn’t have to be sad I was gone. It would validate everything that Adam ever told me and all I had ever know. That I was unlovable outside of him and that I always ruin everything because I’m toxic.” She couldn’t keep looking at Yang as she looked the floor allowing tears that had been building to fall.

“Because even if you tell me and I know how much you love me I just can’t always believe it. I spent so much of my life hating myself because of him.” She used her free hand to wipe away her tears. “Years I spent with him believing that was what I deserved and that that was what love was. I find it so hard to believe anyone could truly love me or care about me the way you do. You’re so wonderful to me and have shown me such love and kindness for me to have days like this where I truly don’t believe I deserve you and doubt everything we have.” 

Blake had given up trying to stop her tears from falling. She was rambling and she didn’t care, she just needed to get everything out. She was thankful for Yang’s hand in hers giving her a squeeze almost asking her to continue. “He’s gone now. He’s gone and he can never hurt us again and still I keep holding on to all the things he made me believe. After all this time and all I’ve done to move past this, I can still feel just as small as I did.” She looked to Yang now needing her to know how scared she really was. Hoping Yang would give her the answers she needed. “And what if I don’t get better? What if I’m just going to feel like this all the time? You’ve done everything right and I’m stuck in my head doubting everything and I can’t come to terms with how you could love me as broken as I feel right now. That’s why I have been so distant today. Because you shouldn’t have to put up with me when I’m like this. I know I’m too much.” 

Yang let go of Blake’s hand to pull her into a hug. She hated hearing how much distress Blake has been in and wished she could take her pain away. She pulled away enough from Blake enough to be able to look at her but never fully letting her go. “Thank you, baby. That couldn’t have been easy to tell me.” Yang did her best to wipe away some of Blake’s tears and give her a reassuring smile. 

“I’m sorry that you’ve had to go through this all alone until now, but Blake, you said you’re not going anywhere neither am I.” Blake tried to look away from her finding her kind smile too much, but Yang but her hand and Blake’s cheek so she could still see her eyes. “We’re protecting each other, remember? I think that includes from ourselves.” 

“I know my love isn’t going to “fix” you. You are who you are because of everything you have been through, and as much as I hate everything you had to endure it’s made you so brave and strong. You want so badly to create a world in which humans and Faunus can live in peace and you’ve made it your mission in life to help people- to help save the world. You call me wonderful, but I think you’re amazing.”

She noticed Blake was crying again, but not as hard thankfully so she did her best to wipe away her tears. “I love you. All of you. Even when you’re down because it’s just a part of who you are and that’s okay. You’ll never be too much for me. And screw deserving anything. I want you in my life, Blake. The good, the bad, I want all of you. And I will say it over and over again as many times as you want to hear it. And I hope one day you’ll truly believe it.” 

Despite her tears and how much part of her doesn’t want to be Blake was smiling now. “And what If I don’t ever believe it?”

It caught Yang a bit off guard, but at least she knew now Blake was feeling better now baiting her for more attention and complements. Not that she would ever deny herself the chance to make Blake feel better. “Then I’ll just keep telling you I love you and want to be with you, always.”

Blake leaned in to kiss her. It was short and sweet but she hoped it would convey how she felt. Yang has always been strength in her mind, but now more than ever she thinks of love and home. “I love you too, you know?” She added sheepishly forgetting after all she confessed she never let Yang know. 

“I know, baby.” Yang answered with a kiss on top Blake head. “Will you be good if I go change? We can talk some more or just cuddle when I get back.” 

“I think I’ve done enough talking for a while, but cuddling sounds great.”  
Yang couldn’t help but grin, but she gave Blake a quick kiss as she got up. “Then I’ll hurry right back.” 

Maybe there would be a point in which Blake could believe she was loved and that she was allowed to feel so. She hoped one day she could get to that point, but she really did wonder if she ever would. But lucky for her even if she left like a lost cause and like she would never be better, Yang isn’t one to give up on lost causes.


	2. Only Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has a familiar nightmare that ends up taking a strange turn, but Blake is there for Yang even if it isn't really about the nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand a Yang part. Set after chapter 7 but before chapter 8 given how that ended.

Yang was alone. She somehow ended up in the dining hall at Beacon but she couldn’t remember how she got there or worse why no one was there. She could faintly make out some screams but she couldn’t place where they were coming from – her hearing seemed muted like from over stimulation. She looked down at her hands finding nothing wrong, but clearly nothing was right.

Looking up again she saw him, Adam, glowing red and walking to her. She got into a fighting stance with Ember Celica extending for the fight. She fired shot after shot at him but nothing worked. Adam just kept up his advance hand moving to rest at the handle of his sword. She tried to fire a shot again to realize Ember Celica was gone along with her right arm. 

Adam smirked. “Look at you shaking like a sacred little girl!” Yang was scared, paralyzed. She knew something wasn’t right but she couldn’t move she couldn’t even scream. 

Yang heard the sword unsheathed and she closed her eyes but she felt no pain only hearing a girl scream but she didn’t recognize the voice. When she looked up her mom was in front of her blood dripping from her sword eyes aglow. “You’re just a coward like her!” Statement punctuated by the sword bling flicked, freed of blood, and returned to its sheath. “She wasn’t cut out for this world. And neither are you.” 

“Yang?” She could hear someone saying her name but it was far away. They couldn’t help. Not that she could move still frozen in place. 

“Don’t worry,” Yang dared a glace away before looking back seeing black feathers at Adam’s feet where her mother once was. “This is mercy.” Glowing red seared into Yang’s mind as Adam moved and- 

“Yang! Wake up!” 

She woke up with a gasp and sitting up quickly to see a figure move out of her way, concerned amber eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the dorms looking at her. Blake! Right, she thought closing her eyes, we’re in Atlas. She felt Blake shift to move behind her Blake’s arms wrapping around her shoulders. “You’re gonna be okay. I’ve got you, sweetheart.” Blake whispered into her ear. Yang just now noticed she had been shaking

After a few minutes she could feel her body relaxing in her partner’s hold and Blake’s near constant I’ve got you’s and you’re safe now. Eventually even her breathing returning to normal. She was safe. Adam is dead and her mom long gone. Blake was there with her. They have each other. 

“Blake,” She tried to say her voice coming out weaker than she expected before clearing her throat to try again. “Can we lay down?” She felt exhausted and even sitting up felt like it was taking too much energy. 

Blake gave Yang a quick kiss on the neck. “Of course.” With one last squeeze of her arms Blake moved to give Yang move to lay back down, joining her once she could tell her partner had resettled. They both moved to get comfortable Yang wanting to rest her head on Blake’s chest to feel the steady, comforting beat of her heart and Blake wrapping her arms around Yang holding her close. 

“Better?” Blake asked but all she got in return was a content hum making her smile even if she was still worried about her partner. 

Yang, while basking in the comfort that was her partner, was still trying to process her nightmare. She had a nightmare like that before. But it was always just Adam. Never… whatever that was with him and Raven. She did have one guess thinking back to the night she and Blake talked with Robyn and Robyn comment about needing the whole truth. For all they have been talking about lying and half-truths it’s not like she’s been entirely forthcoming herself. Not that it endangered anyone not knowing! Really it should be keeping everyone safer! Then why did it make her feel so bad? She sighed and tightened her hold on Blake needing some reassurance. 

“Hey,” Blake’s voice was soft but it was enough to drag Yang from her thoughts. “You don’t have to, but if you want to talk about it I’m right here.” 

“I –“ Yang started, but stopped herself. She knew Blake would never push her any more about the subject so it was now or never. But would Blake be upset with her? Would she even understand why she did it? Ugh. 

Yang repositioned herself so she could look at Blake. “Can you promise me something first?”

“Anything.”

Yang was actually taken back for a second at how quickly Blake responded with no hesitation. “Just tell me you won’t be mad at me.” Her voice seemed so small and so foreign to her ears. 

“Yang, I might not know what’s going on but I’m here for you. Always.” She punctuated her statement with a kiss to the top of Yang’s head. “I promise I won’t be mad.” 

“I lied back at Haven. For all I have been ‘no more lies and half-truths’ I’ve been just as guilty.” Yang dared a look at Blake but her face was unreadable so she went on. “I told Qrow, all of you, that when I got down there Vernal was dead, the vault open, and Raven was gone. But she wasn’t gone, Blake, she was there.” 

“Yang,” Blake tightened her grip around Yang to hold her more closely to her. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Blake didn’t sound angry at all just worried. Yang actually wondered if the worried tone of Blake’s voice was worse than the anger she expected.

Yang looked up at Blake and she could feel tears in her eyes but she willed them back. “Don’t you understand? She opened the vault. She is the Spring Maiden.” Yang told her in defeat. “She told me she killed the girl out of mercy because the girl couldn’t control her powers but the truth is that Raven was scared for herself.” 

“Her plan was to take the lamp and try to run from Salem until I told her how much of a target that would put on her back and that and the end of the day she’s too afraid of Salem to do anything. I told her either she could be a target for Salem or I would. She chose herself… just like she always has.” Yang’s head fell and she could hear Raven’s “I’m sorry” in her head. 

Blake understood now. It wasn’t just the omission about Raven being the Maiden; it was that she was left, again. Yang got her answer of why she was left just for Raven actually made the choice with her right that that her life was more important than Yang’s. Blake was mad, but never at Yang.

“Yang, look at me.” Blake asked softly her hand moving to cup Yang’s check and wiping away an unseen tear. When their eyes met she could tell Yang mostly willed back her tears but, gods, she looked like she did back when Blake didn’t believe her at the Vytal Festival and it broke her heart. How could Raven do this to her again?

“You’re not Ozpin, you’re not Ironwood, and more so you’re not your mother. You lied to keep your family safe even if she doesn’t deserve it, even if she doesn’t deserve you.” 

“Blake –“

“No.” Blake quickly cut of Yang before she could doubt herself. “You care about her Yang, and that’s okay. I may not be able to empathize but I can understand why. You have such a kind heart and you were just trying to do what you thought was best. It must have taken so much courage for you to stand up to your mom and still try and do the right thing. You promised me not to be mad. Yang,” Blake almost chucked thinking about how ridiculous the notion is that she could ever be mad. “How could I possibly be mad at you for doing something I love about you: protecting who you love?”

Yang moved up to give Blake a kiss enjoying the content hum from her partner at the contact. “Thank you.” Was all Yang could really think to say. 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Blake warned. “I think some point here soon you need to tell everyone, but I’m just happy you let me know. It couldn’t have been easy to keep this all to yourself given everything going on.” 

“You’re right, of course.” Yang almost sighed. She didn’t want to think about how everyone else would react. It was scary enough to tell Blake. Then again, now that’s Qrow’s not drinking at least he wouldn’t raise his voice at her again. 

“You think if we asked Ironwood could get us a double bed? I think I like having your arms wrapped around me every night.”

Yang was clearly done talking about that and in a better mood given the topic change, but all the same, Blake wanted to humor her. “Weiss can understand us sharing a bed once and a while but I’m pretty sure we would need our own room at that point. She already gets tired of the way you stare at me all the time.”

“She’s just jealous cause you’re gorgeous.” She didn’t need Blake’s night vision to know she was blushing and her ears had flattened back. 

“Don’t let her hear you say that or she’ll have her tiny knight attack your ankles every time you try and kiss me.” Blake gave her a quick kiss so Yang couldn’t argue. “Yang, joking aside, I’m not leaving your side ever again. I’ll be with you for as long as you’ll have me here.”

“Always.” Yang wanted to match Blake’s early conviction and seriousness. 

Blake moved so their foreheads could touch and she should give her a sight rub with her head. “You think you’ll be able to go back to sleep. I’m sure we will have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

“Since you mention you’re not leaving my side,” Yang said moving back to cuddle against Blake’s chest and get in a more comfortable position to sleep. “I’m sure I can. Love you, babe. You’re the best.” 

Yang could only chuckle a little. “I love you, Yang. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Blake comic made me feel things so I hope you enjoyed this dialog heavy me totally not projecting on Blake fic.
> 
> I may do a second chapter of Blake being there for Yang... maybe.


End file.
